Changed World
by TheStoryTellingGuy
Summary: In the abandoned warehouse, the events of January 28 at 1:30 PM take place. Light is revealed to be Kira and the Death Note that Mikami has is revealed to be a fake. But which one? One-Shot. Possible Branch-off story.


**I decided to write this because I recently finished Death Note and decided this would be a fun one-shot to write. I have an idea that might branch off from this story, but that will be an entirely different story. So, in the mean time… enjoy**

* * *

 _Changed World_

* * *

"Light Yagami, _you_ are Kira."

The room stood in stunned silence. Matsuda was in despair, still kneeling on the floor. He was trying to hold it together as Light, his fellow detective – his _friend_ – was revealed to be Kira. Aizawa, despite knowing for several days now that Light was most definitely Kira, still could barely look Light in the face. Mogi stood somewhat calmly, although he shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously. Ide just sighed and shook his head, ashamed that this is what it all came to.

"We ended up doing exactly what you expected us to do and altered the fake Death Note in Mikami's possession. However, when I said before that we had modified the Notebook, I was in fact referring to the real one as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake one, but as for the real one, we switched the entire thing." Opening up his pajama top, Near pulled out what was clearly the Death Note, saying, "This Notebook here is actually the real one."

Gasping, Light, the fear in his eyes, shouted, "No, impossible!" But Near wasn't finished.

"Of course, since I had touched the Death Note before coming here, I've been able to see the Shinigami as well." As he said this, Ryuk began to chuckle in his gravelly voice, immediately drawing attention on him from the other four Task Force members. He was finally done being the silent spectator. "Some of the edges of this Notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if somebody's name were written on a ripped off piece of paper, would they still die?" To this, Ryuk casually responded, "Oh yeah, of course they would."

At this point, Light had begun thinking. His biggest trick, they way that he'd been able to kill so many people without being detected had been offed by Ryuk. He completely ignored the Near's next few sentences until he mentioned a familiar name. _What, Mello?_ , Light thought, wondering why Near had felt the need to bring him up.

"Please take a look at this page of the Notebook." Looking, Light saw, as clear as day, Kiyomi Takada's name written. Staring at it, he finally began to put the pieces together, and he turned his gaze to Mikami. Mikami looked back, obviously wishing for forgiveness. "God, you told me you couldn't move freely... I had to make sure Takada was taken care of. Wasn't that my duty to you?!" But Light, had already ignored Mikami, turning his attention back onto Near, who explained that he was able to deduce a fake Notebook because Mello had forced Light and Mikami's hands. "Let's see you talk your way out of this one… if you can."

Finally, the silence was there and calming. Near's speech, Light thought, had gone on long enough. Pausing for a moment, Light first began to chuckle, and then that chuckle turned into maniacal laughter which echoed around the abandoned warehouse. Seeing this display, all eyes were on Light, and the only person who was calm was Near. Finally stopping, Light turned to Near, a calm grin on his face as he finally stated, "Yes, I am Kira… and yes, my servant Mikami failed me." As he said it, the scratching of a pen finally became apparent to the eight people surrounding him. Turning, they saw Mikami writing again in the fake Death Note, which he had apparently picked up off the ground despite the handcuffs. Sweat was pouring down his face and a crazy look was in his eyes. "I know I can please you, God, I know I can!" Near, a calm demeanor still on his face, stated, "It doesn't matter, that one's a fake Notebook so any name written in it will not kill the person." But Mikami continued writing. And as he finished his feverous writing, he turned the Notebook around to face the two investigative teams. But this time, something was different.

"Legal documents?"

And just as he revealed them, the truth suddenly hit Near, who turned to see Light grinning maliciously at Near. "Didn't I say, Near, that I win?" There were now two names missing from the Death Note's page: Light and his own. Matsuda, on impulse shot Mikami, who dropped to the floor, his blood covering the Notebook. But before it was completely covered, the rest of the room, got to read the legal documents he had signed: _Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Halle Bullook, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, Shuichi Aizawa will die of a heart attack on January 28, 2010 at 1:38 P.M._ Just as they had finished reading them, all seven of them began to clutch their chests, eyes bulging as the pain rocked their bodies. And one by one, they all fell to the floor, unmoving except for occasional muscle spasm that sent a twitch throughout their body. They were dead.

Near, the calm demeanor dropped, turned to Light, shock in his eyes. Light just grinned back, as he looked at Mikami's corpse which had bled over the fake Death Note. "You served your purpose well, Mikami," he stated, calm now that the incident was over. "How…?" Turning back to Near, he chuckled, taking in his victory. "It's simple Near, I knew all along that you would try to tamper with the Death Note, that's why you couldn't change the date and the time of this meeting."

"But I also knew that if you really were the heir to L's name that you would try to cover all possible fronts, so I decided to cover mine as well. There wasn't just one or two fake Notebooks, there were actually three. That Death Note in your hands is actually a fake one by my own design." Near, shocked still looked down at the Notebook that they had perceived to be the real one, once again asking, "How?" Light chuckled again, "Did you even think to look at the security footage for the bank that contain's Mikami's safe deposit box? If you did, you would have seen that a man had come in on December 13 and 15 of 2009 and opened Mikami's safe deposit box. That man was me."

"I believed with the information I gave Mikami, he might eventually open his deposit box, fearing that I wouldn't be able to make a killing if anything happened to Takada. It seems my belief was well founded. So over the course of two days, I replaced Mikami's Death Note with a fake one of my own design. Of course, it isn't as impressive as Gevanni's work, but it did it's job. The real one is safe back in my own home. But that wasn't the only thing I left in the safe. I knew about Mikami's methodical habits, and I knew if anything was out of place, he'd notice it immediately. So, I left a set of legal documents, printed out on some very _special_ paper." Near could already guess what kind of paper Kira had printed the legal documents out on, but that still left questions. He knew he was about to die, but he was ever curious. "You might have replaced the Notebook, but that doesn't explain how I'm able to see the Shinigami." Light just shook his head, saying, "You really _are_ dissapointing, aren't you, Near? That's also simple, I replaced the covers. You have the real cover, and I have the fake."

"There were actually instructions on the back of the page I gave Mikami: _'On the date I give you, if the Notebook fails, use this. But be specific with the date and time. Only leave the one called Near alive._ '" Hearing this, Near, knew exactly why Light had chosen to do this, but chose to ask anyways. "So you could gloat about your victory?" Light nodded, the grin never leaving his face, "Correct."

Turning away from Near, Light clicked his watch four times, releasing the secret compartment that contained the scrap of Death Note. "I've only ever used this piece to kill those that have taken up the mantle of Kira, so far." As he said it, he lifted up his wrist to show Near the fragment in his watch. "You should feel honored to join their number." Finally, after all had been said, Light took the pen out of his pocket and finally wrote down Near's name. Near, still sitting on the floor, bowed his head, accepting his fate. Light walked towards the door, mentally counting the seconds as he exited the building. Shutting the heavy metal door behind him, he breathed in the salty sea air before looking at his watch.

 _Five. Four. Three. Two._

 _One._

And his problems were gone.

Light smiled, looking up at the sky as he began to dream of his New World once again. Phasing through the wall behind him, Ryuk chuckled, looking down at Light. "That was impressive, Light. To be honest, I thought you were going to die back there." Light gave his own chuckle, still facing the sky as he replied, "Why should God die before he sees the World he creates come to fruition?" Laughing, Ryuk thought once again, _Humans are so interesting._ But Light was thinking as well, and he remembered something that would make it impossible for his New World to come to fruition until he dealt with it. One last thorn in his side before he was the God of a New World.

 _Two Days Later_

Light sat in front of the TV in his apartment, grinning as the building on the screen burned. He had switched the channel to the World News as soon as he had finished writing down the names he needed to. Doing something like this was easy when he had access to the entire world's police records. He ignored the reporters who were describing the event because he already knew what was happening: Wammy's House, the orphanage that raised the successor to L, was burning. Fortunately for Light, Wammy's House was far from a town with any kind of fire station, so it had no choice other than to burn. Sighing, Light finally turned off the TV as he leaned back in his chair, knowing that the war he had fought with L was finally over. Just as he had begun to relax, Misa came into the room, asking if Light needed anything. Light shook his head, saying that he was fine. But as Misa began to leave the room, he thought of something. Turning in his chair, he said, "I'm thinking about stopping the Kira Investigation." Misa, slightly shocked, stopped for a second, but then continued walking. Misa knew that Light was smarter than her and probably had a good reason to stop. So she just decided to take it at face value. At least, if Light wouldn't go after Kira anymore he didn't have the risk of dying.

Hearing the door close behind him, Light knew he was safe and pulled out the Notebook from his drawer. Staring at its cover, a smile began to spread across his face. _My New World,_ he thought as he began to rub the Death Note's leathery cover, _Can now be created._

* * *

 **So tell me, did you enjoy this one-shot? Do you think that story branch off I talked about earlier could happen? If so, leave a review and tell me. I'll take any criticism and any praise. I will be modest. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
